Despúes de nosotros, Ahora ellos
by huilen
Summary: Continuación de "Despues de ti" Dos o mas bien dicho tres enemigas del futuro llegaran a este tiempo arruinandolo todo podran Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Gohan y Vegeta reparar todo? Cancelada :


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>En el cap anterior...<p>

- Yo, Trunks Brief, te quiero a ti, Pan Son, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrias y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los dias de mi vida.

- Yo Pan Son, te quiero a ti, Trunks Brief, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrias y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todo los días de mi vida.

Luego de eso cuando estaban por proseguir una bola de Ki lanzada hacia ellos los interrumpio.

Trunks por instinto protegio a Pan con su cuerpo.

- Quien es? Que quieres aqui?- Grito Goten colocandose al lado de Trunks junto con Bra y Vegeta.

- Veo que no nos invitaron aqui...- dijo una mujer acercandose junto con otra.

- Mi nombre es Akane y ella es mi amiga Kasumi.-dijo la llamada Akane, luego estiro su cola y todos las miraron.

Las muchachas eran muy bellas. Akane tenia el cabello atado de un color violeta bien oscuro que casi parecia negro, y Kasumi tenia el cabello negro azabache. Kasumi parecia algo asustada, mientras que Akane tenia una mirada decidida en su rostro.

- Son sayiajins...- susurro Bra.

- Adivinaste princesa, ahora todos moriran en nuestras manos!

- Con que eran ustedes...- dijo Vegeta.

- Las conoces?- dijo Trunks.

- Claro que nos conoce... Como no va a conocer a la hija de su enemigo?- dijo Akane señalandoa Kasumi.

Luego estiro su mano para lanzarles una bola de ki pero alguien la detuvo.

Era una muchacha, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

...

- Pero quien?- dijo Akane para luego mirar a la muchacha- Eras tu...

- Si y voy a arruinar sus planes.

- Que! jajaja No me hagas reir niñita.-dijo Akane fastidiando a la muchacha.

- Hmp lo que me digas me entra por un oido y me sale por el otro insecto.- dijo la muchacha orgullosa golpeandola a Akane dejandola inconsiente.

Vegeta miro con asombro a esa muchacha tenia un gran poder de pelea, Mientras que todos los demas la miraban con asombro. Mientras tanto Kasumi se arrodillo a ayudar a Akane.

- Oye muchacha! Quien diablos eres?- le pregunto Vegeta muy descortez.

- Ab... Digo , yo... No puedo decirle quien soy frente a todos debemos hablar en privado...

- Que tiene de importante que todos no lo puedan escuchar?

- Es muy importante, por favor comprenda.- la chica miro a Vegeta con cara de cachorrito pero sin intención de hacerlo.

- E-esta bien, sigueme.- dijo retomando vuelo un poco mas alejado de los demas.- Listo quien eres?

- Esta bien se lo dire de una vez pero debe prometerme que no dira nada de nada, Por ahora...

- Esta bien...- dijo algo dudozo.

- Yo mi nombre es Sora y vengo del futuro.- dijo ella seriamente.

- Cuantos años?

- 15 años aproximadamente, esa es mi edad actual. Eh venido a detener a Akane, Kasumi y Akari. Ellas son de mi tiempo pero no son sayajins puras.

- De ello ya me di cuenta hace tiempo que nos estan vigilando, pero ellas son solo dos y tu nombraste tres.

- Si por lo visto guardan su carta mas preciada Akari ella es un año menor que yo y...- fue interrumpida.

- No te entiendo cuenta todo desde un principio mocosa!

- Esta bien... Como ya le dije ellas y yo somos del futuro. Todo empezo en el año donde yo naci. Un año despues de que mis padres se casaran... Mi padre engañaba a mi madre con Akane, Un año despues de que naci mi madre descubrio que mi padre la engañaba y que tenia una hija pero lo que nadie sabia era que mi padre estaba bajo el hechizo de una poción de un planeta extraño llamado Kaede donde Akane y Kasumi anteriormente vivian. Por lo visto Akane esta tras mi padre desde que lo vio por primera vez eso creo que fue desde que mi padre tiene 16 años ella es un año menor que el. Ella lleno la cabeza de Kasumi con tonterias para que la ayudara y asi fue...

- Quien es Kasumi por que Akane menciono a un supuesto enemigo mio?

- Por que Kasumi es hija de Goku.

- Que! Pero como?- pregunto Vegeta costernado.

- Kasumi es hija de Goku y de una mujer del otro mundo. Pero no es lo que piensas esta mujer nunca estuvo con Goku ella solo hizo un experimento con su sangre y por eso Kasumi es practicamente su hija. Esta mujer, la madre de Kasumi, era muy malvada y tenia planeado matar a el supremo Kaiosama. Por eso creo a Kasumi pero por lo visto su " Experimento" fallo. Por que Kasumi es fuerte pero no le gusta pelear por eso cuando al cumplir los 8 años su madre la abandono tambien abandonando sus planes melevolos. Como ella no estaba muerta la mandaron a el mundo de los vivos. Luego conocio a Akane que es dos años mas grande. Se criaron juntas una anciana del planeta Kaede las crio pero luego Akane se fue junto con Kasumi a comenzar con su Plan.

Aunque se les complico mucho con la existencia de mi madre y por eso estan aqui para matar a mi madre. Asi todo les resultara mas facil. El sueño de Akane es que el imperio Sayajin vuelva haciendose ella misma Reina junto a mi padre.

- Y quienes son tus padres?

- Pues mi padre es su hijo Trunks...

- Que! eso quiere decir que tu madre es la nieta de Kakaroto...

- Si...- dijo bajando la mirada.

Mientras tanto en donde estaban todos...

- Que tanto estan hablando?- dijo impaciente Goten.

- No te preocupes ya todo acabara.- Dijo Gohan.

- Estoy muy confundida respecto a todo esto.- dijo Pan.

- Si yo tambien Pan.- dijo Trunks teniendola por la cintura para luego mirar a Kasumi que tomaba a Akane y se la llevaba.

- Oye a donde te crees que vas?- Le dijo Bra a Kasumi.

- Yo no quiero peliar pero quiero advertirles una sola cosa...

- Que!- dijo Pan.

- Que no subestimen a Akane ella pronto volvera y lograra sus planes.- dijo y luego desaparecio.

- Espera!- dijo Bra queriendo alcanzarla pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

- Hermana cuando vuelvan estaremos preparados ademas somos mas que ellas.

- Si...

Mientras tanto con Vegeta y Sora...

- Que ocurre?

- Nada no es nada... Hay algo que puede debilitarlas.- dijo ella.

- Que?

- Mi Papá...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Se que el comienzo es algo corto espero que entiendan el cap es que se me hace muy dificil redactar bien y ya saben que soy novata en esto y bueno.<p> 


End file.
